


Broken ties

by Miishae



Category: Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt, Other, argument, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Jackie and Stacy used to be best friends. A couple of one shots that show how far they've both fallen.





	1. Chapter 1

Wiping tears from her eyes, Stacy gathered up her things as she got up from the chair, refusing to look at Chase anymore. He was clearly distraught, begging her not to go, but she couldn’t stay, either. The smell of chemicals and _hospital_ was making her already queasy stomach feel worse.

Her relief that he was alive wasn’t enough to combat the despair she felt over their failed marriage. It especially hurt, because Chase had only been awake for less than a week, and still had no strength to him. Yet, if she didn’t go through with the paperwork now, she would have never found the strength to go through with it, and he’d even agreed _before_ that maybe a divorce was a good idea. She hoped the others would be as understanding. 

His pained sobs followed her down the hall as she tried to make her way quickly toward the elevators. The sooner she got away from _this_, the better they’d both be. The papers had been signed, she could mail them in and put this chapter behind her. Stacy wanted to be _happy_ again, even if it was on the back of a tragedy. She had to think of her children, not just herself.

The elevator doors finally creaked open, but before Stacy could step inside, an arm slid it front of her to grasp the wall, blocking her from moving forward. With a gasp, she stumbled back, turning her head sharply to curse out the stranger that was preventing her escape.

“I hope you know what you did to him.” Jackie looked like a mess: His hair was uncombed, his clothes were rumpled, and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Knowing how attached he was to Chase, Stacy didn’t blame him for his lack of care.

“Jackson, I _had_ to. I can’t stay-”

“Save your bullshit,” Jackie snapped. “You went to your conniving sister and let her into your head. I get it, she’s terrible and hates Chase. But you? You had to slap him with a divorce _right now?_ He was in a coma for months! _Plural!_”

Stacy choked back a sob as she pulled out a napkin to dab at her face. “Jackson, I was here caring for him too! I still love him!”

“**Don’t!**” Jackie snarled. “Don’t you _dare_ say you love him. You weren’t there, Stace. You didn’t see Jack when he called us and met us here. You didn’t see Chase that night. We thought he was already _dead!_ You? You’re so wrapped up in your own fucking misery you actually…you _divorced_ him right here in the hospital. He’s been awake from his coma less than a week now, and you have the audacity to tell me you still love him?”

“Jackie…” Stacy stepped closer, putting her hand on Jackie’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She didn’t blame him for being angry, and diffusing the situation seemed like a good idea. Plus, they had always been good friends. Why couldn’t he understand her point of view too? “I had to. Chase even agreed to it! You said you trusted me to do the right thing once. This _is_ the right thing for both of us. We can be _happier…_”

“Yeah? I don’t trust you.” Jackie yanked himself back, pulling out of Stacy’s reach. “I hope you learn to sleep well at night, because I don’t think he ever will again.”

“Jackson that’s not fair.” Stacy looked at the elevator, at the closing doors now. Her escape was now delayed for another few minutes. _Too long._ “Please don’t paint me as the bad guy here.”

“You are the bad guy,” he responded simply. “I don’t associate with the bad guys.” He took a few steps back. “I can forgive you for wanting to separate. I can even forgive you for wanting to _leave._ We all know Chase has his issues and didn’t make things easy for you. But you kicked him when he’s already at rock bottom, and that, I _can’t_ forgive.”

“Jackson!”

“No, only my closest friends can call me that.” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “We’re done. This was a low blow and you know it. So us? Friends? Done. I’m _Jackieboy_ to you. I sincerely hope it was worth it.” He reached over and pressed the elevator button for her. “I’ll respect whatever decisions he makes regarding you, since you’ve got kids with him, but I want nothing to do with you.” With that, he turned and walked back down the hall, toward Chase’s room.

Stacy just stared at his retreating back. Where she thought just minutes ago she was doing the right thing, now she didn’t feel so sure.

Doing the ‘right thing’ was a lonely road to walk down.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t often that the children came over for a spontaneous visit, but it’d been a fun afternoon regardless, and even Henrik had enjoyed a spontaneous game of ‘Spies versus Secret Agents’. By the time Stacy arrived to pick them up, Jackie was sorry to see them leave, but he was cleaning up the mess they’d all made.

He could hear Stacy and Chase having a polite conversation in the hallway, and Jackie was contemplating grappling up the stairs to avoid having to talk to her. He didn’t make it very far, because a small voice spoke up behind him.

“Uncle Jackie?”

“Yes Princess?” Jackie turned around and flashed his best, brightest smile at the six year old, who looked uncertain and even uncomfortable.

“Do you like mammy?” Lydia shuffled closer, sticking her bottom lip in a pout. Jackie let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly and trying to think of a way to sugar coat this explanation without hurting Lydia in the process too.

“It’s complicated, sweetheart.” Jackie crouched down and pulled her into his arms. Lydia clearly wanted comfort from him, and he was more than happy to provide it. “Your mammy is a good woman who tries her best.”

“I love mammy,” Lydia said. Her voice was muffled, as she was burying her face into his shoulder. “She talks about you.”

“Your mammy and I don’t see eye to eye on most things,” Jackie explained patiently. “She’s not a bad person, and she loves you very much.”

“Will you talk to her again?” Lydia lifted her head, staring into Jackie’s eyes. There was a hopeful expression on her face as she asked, and Jackie wanted to say _yes_, he would. But something inside held him back.

“Maybe,” Jackie responded, ruffling her hair. “We’ll see how things go. Just remember Princess, she loves you and your brother very much, and her and Daddy still love each other very much. I’m just the silly uncle with the weird faces. _Rawr!_” He wrinkled his face at Lydia, who giggled.

“You’re funny, Uncle Jackie. I love you!” She kissed him on the cheek before running off, probably to go say goodbye to the rest of the household.

“Did you mean any of that?” Stacy’s voice came from the doorway. Jackie immediately stiffened, fighting back the sickening wave of hatred.

“Stacy.” His voice was flat, dripping with dislike. It was a huge contrast to the sweet and gentle voice he’d used with Lydia. “Were you listenin’ the whole time?”

“I miss you.” Stacy moved further into the room, standing awkwardly with one hand idly toying with her necklace. “Did you really mean that?”

“Depends,” Jackie spat, standing up to face her. “Do you usually make it a habit of using your kids to manipulate people?”

Stacy reeled back, not sure how to handle the angry side of Jackie. “Jackie, I’m really trying here. You won’t talk to me or even look at me. I want to _talk_ to you, and I can’t do that if…you know.” She waved her hand between the two of them.

“You know, sometimes I think that it’s been long enough, seeing that everyone else moved on. Just when I’m starting to think that maybe you’re right, we can have a mature conversation, you come along and pull some other stunt that makes me hate you.”

“Jackie, I’m not trying to make you hate me!” Her voice quivered. “The kids are curious why you’re the only one not talking to me, and…I want to know too. It’s been years!”

“You know _perfectly_ well why we’re not talking,” Jackie snapped, raising his voice. “I can’t even look at you without thinking of the bullshit you pulled in the hospital! You know, honestly, has it ever occurred to you that I’m going through some shit myself? I have too much on my own plate to worry about a manipulative shit and what she’s next scheming. I have my _own_ life.”

“I know, Jackie! I’m not tryin’ to plot or scheme, and I’m very aware of what’s going on with you. I’m trying to make this easy for both of us, so we can work past this.”

“You pulled shitty things, Stace. I said once I wouldn’t forgive you.”

“Chase did too,” Stacy shot back instinctively. She regretted it the second it was out of her mouth, shown by the way she flinched and rapidly backed up.

“There you go again,” Jackie snapped. “You’re always going to blame Chase for stuff that’s completely outside his control, aren’t you? Hasn’t he been punished by you enough?”

“You don’t know Chase like-”

“No, _I_ know Chase!” Jackie stomped forward, pointing a very angry finger in her face. He no longer cared that he was _yelling._ **_“I know Chase!_** You know Stacy! You’re only ever going to care about Stacy! You really think I’m that stupid, to fall for you using your daughter as a manipulation tactic? I’m smarter than that!”

“I never wanted to manipulate you! I just wanted to see if there was closure.”

“Get out.” His voice was flat and calm again. The expression of hatred had faded into something blank, and it terrified Stacy.

“You can’t kick me out. It’s Chase’s house!”

“It’s _my_ fucking house, I can do whatever the hell I want.” Jackie turned away from her with an angry huff. “I don’t trust you one bit, Stacy. You’re playing a game I’m not interested in playing. And if you’re going to insist on dragging your kids into it, then they’re not welcome either. You need to grow up!”

“I’m...I’m sorry. I just…I wanted…” She had no actual response to that. She knew Jackie didn’t actually want to kick the kids out of his life, she was well aware it was a personal jab at her character.

Jackie didn’t turn back around to acknowledge her apology. He remained rooted in place, and Stacy could tell the conversation was over. With tears in her eyes, she rushed her kids out the door and into her car, where she finally burst into tears.

“Mammy?” Lydia’s voice was quivering; she was too empathetic, even for her age. “Does Uncle Jackie hate us now?”

“No sweetie.” Stacy looked up and into the rear-view mirror to watch Lydia. “Mammy did a dumb thing, Jackie has every right to be mad at me.”

“Are we not welcome anymore?” Lydia was starting to cry herself. “I don’t want Uncle Jackie to be mad at me…”

“No sweetheart, he’s not mad at you. He’s mad at Mammy.” Stacy wiped her eyes. “I made mistakes that Uncle Jackie is still mad at me for, and he’s helping me realize that I can’t keep making those mistakes. Uncle Jackie loves you both very much, I promise.”

“Mam?” It was Trey who spoke up this time, sounding uncertain himself. “I don’t wanna stop seein’ Dad.”

“I won’t take Dad away from you,” Stacy reassured him. “I need t’ be better myself. Dad and Uncle Jackie, Uncle Marvin, and even Uncle Henrik all love you very much. I don’t want to take that away from them or you. I need to be better.”

She looked at the house, seeing no signs of life stirring inside. She was sure that the argument between her and Jackie had made everything awkward. No doubt they all went their separate ways for the time being. “We’re going to be better people, I promise.”

She backed out of the driveway, making the steady drive toward home. Maybe she really did need help in the form of therapy. Maybe Jackie would really never forgive her, but she’d still be okay without him. For everyone’s sake, she’d have to learn.


End file.
